


La folie des Hommes

by LunaQueen



Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, Ratched (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Asylum, Angst, Crossover, Descent into Madness, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Madness, Medical Torture, Psychological Drama, Torture, sur votre 31
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: [UA] La première fois que Mildred rencontre Gwendolyn, cette dernière vient de se faire interner dans l'hôpital où elle travaille. Pourquoi ? Oh pour le plus terrible des crimes. Pour oser aimer qui elle veut.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947184
Comments: 21
Kudos: 9





	1. Bienvenue en Enfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 21 - Flamme
> 
> Nous revoilà pour un nouveau recueil, l'avant-dernier pour le challenge d'Almayen. C'est un UA pas si éloigné du canon, mais il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu la série pour le lire.

L'infirmière Ratched se souvenait parfaitement de l'arrivée de Gwendolyn Briggs à l'hôpital où elle travaillait, car c'était la première fois que l'établissement accueillait quelqu'un comme elle. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit, elle n'avait alors eu aucune idée de ce que cela voulait bien dire et elle fut davantage perdue encore lorsque ladite patiente fit son entrée dans le hall luxueux, entourée de deux hommes aux larges épaules qui peinaient à la maintenir en place.

Elle semblait une furie, se débattant, ruant dans tous les sens, frappant ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Comme si sa vie même était en jeu.

Et Mildred n'imaginait pas encore à quel point elle avait raison, à quel point cela serait le cas. À quel point sa vie serait réellement mise en jeu.

Inquiète devant la détresse insoutenable de la femme, elle se pencha vers l'infirmière en chef, qui, elle, ne paraissait pas dérangée le moins du monde par ce spectacle désolant, qui paraissait même l'apprécier et c'était probablement encore plus dérangeant que le spectacle en question. 

— Pourquoi est-elle internée ici ?

Betsy Bucket la dévisagea de son air le plus mauvais.

— C'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui refusent de rentrer dans le moule, lui répondit-elle simplement, et Mildred n'insista pas. 

Parce qu'elle sentait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, c'était de toute façon une très mauvaise idée en générale d'adresser la parole à l'infirmière Bucket, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle se mit à redouter la véritable raison, ce qu'il se cachait derrière ces paroles. Ce que tout le monde avait l'air de savoir, sauf elle, semblable à un courant d'air empoisonné qui flottait autour d'eux et dont elle serait la seule épargnée. Et elle était bien incapable de dire si c'était la meilleure chose qui soit ou au contraire la pire.

Au bout de longues minutes où Gwendolyn continua de se débattre de plus belle, de hurler, de pleurer, de supplier, un médecin se montra enfin et lui administra une dose de calmant. Une dose beaucoup trop élevée, Mildred put le constater d'où elle se trouvait. Et, aux regards qui se baissaient, au silence qui se fit soudain, elle sut que les autres aussi l'avaient constaté. Néanmoins, personne ne dit rien. Elle non plus. Par peur, par déni, par honte. Par lâcheté.

La **flamme** dans les yeux bleus mourut en même temps que ses paupières se refermaient. Son corps devint inerte. Elle s'écroula dans les bras des gardiens, inconsciente, avant de disparaître dans les étages de l'asile. 

L'infirmière Ratched apprit la véritable raison de l'internement de cette femme à peine une heure plus tard, les bruits de couloir allant déjà bon train entre les différents membres de l'unité médicale. 

Gwendolyn Briggs aimait les femmes. Là était son crime.

Et on l'enfermait, la brutalisait, la bâillonnait et Dieu seul savait quoi encore pour cela. 

Mildred fut la seule à aller vomir aux toilettes après cette scène, incapable de supporter l'injustice à laquelle elle avait assisté. À laquelle elle avait participé, sans le vouloir.


	2. Au bord du gouffre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 22 - Falaise

Mildred Ratched avait cherché après sa patiente pendant des heures, ratissant chaque étage, chaque chambre, chaque débarras du bâtiment pour lui mettre la main dessus. En vain. Quand, soudain, l'évidence lui était apparue. 

Dehors. Elle était forcément dehors.

Elle courut dans les jardins qui entouraient le manoir, la sueur perlant à son front, à cause de l'effort, mais surtout à cause de la peur qui grossissait en elle. Que se passerait-il si elle ne la retrouvait pas ? Qu'allait-elle dire à ses supérieurs ? À l'infirmière Bucket ? Pour sûr, cette dernière ferait tout pour la renvoyer. Depuis son admission au service psychiatrique, elle cherchait le moindre faux-pas, la moindre parole déplacée, pour lui coller un blâme. Et, à son plus grand malheur, Mildred se montrait d'un professionnalisme irréprochable. 

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. 

Mais l'espoir remplit son cœur lorsque, non loin d'une **falaise** , elle aperçut la silhouette de Gwendolyn. Âme errant au bord du gouffre. Ange aux ailes brisées ne rêvant que de s'envoler vers des cieux plus cléments.

— Gwendolyn ?

La femme tourna la tête, sans toutefois se retourner, se contenta de jeter un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que ce n'était pas une hallucination, qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver ou d'être encore dans un état d'abrutissement à cause des médicaments et des traitements. Elle avait constamment besoin de s'assurer que tout, autour d'elle, était bien réel. L'impression de vivre dans une illusion ne la quittait jamais vraiment. Et c'était sûrement cela, plus que tout le reste, et Dieu savait que le reste était pourtant déjà plus que suffisant, c'était cela qui lui faisait complètement perdre la raison, la faisait devenir folle.

Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas toujours été, elle en était certaine, même si on essayait de lui faire croire le contraire, même si on faisait absolument tout pour la persuader du contraire, elle savait, le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes, elle avait été saine d'esprit _avant_.

Avant d'être enfermée dans cet hôpital pour les fous, qui n'avait d'ailleurs d'hôpital que le nom.

— Gwendolyn, reprit la voix douce, si douce que les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux, de l'infirmière. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Plus rien n'allait bien depuis longtemps, pourtant, elle acquiesça. Vieux réflexe. Un automatisme dont elle n'était pas parvenue à se défaire. Elle acquiesça. Avant d'éclater en sanglots. 

— À quoi bon ? murmura-t-elle, son si beau visage déformé par les pleurs. À quoi bon subir tout cela puisque rien ne fonctionne ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Mildred en s'approchant de quelques pas. 

— Rien n'a changé depuis que je suis ici. Je suis toujours la même. Tous vos bains brûlants, toutes vos thérapies, tous vos médicaments n'y changent rien. Pourtant, je vous assure, oh je vous assure, l'infirmière Bucket dit que je mens, mais je vous assure que j'ai essayé. Regardez, lui dit-elle en lui faisant enfin face et tendant son bras, révélant de longues marques rouges. Chaque fois que j'ai une pensée déplacée, je me pince et me griffe pour me punir, alors pourquoi... pourquoi je ne peux pas changer ? Je ferai n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici. Je vous en supplie, dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

Mildred était désemparée devant tant de tristesse et de désespoir, devant cet appel à l'aide. Elle faisait toujours son travail du mieux qu'elle pouvait, afin de dormir sur ses deux oreilles quand le soir venait, d'être encore capable de se regarder dans le miroir, de ne pas se haïr, parce qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il se passait ici. Elle n'était pas aveugle et se refusait à se voiler la face, comme toutes ses collègues, comme toutes ces femmes qui avaient voulu soigner, guérir, sauver des vies et qui se retrouvaient à faire tout l'inverse. À condamner des âmes non pour un motif médical, mais bien pour ne pas entraver les normes de la société, pour ne pas brusquer les gens dehors, ces gens qui se pensaient parfaits, ces gens qui les méprisaient et les considéraient comme des animaux de foire. 

C'était eux qui auraient dû être enfermés. Mais les choses se passaient rarement comme on le souhaitait. Sinon elle ne serait pas, en cet instant, obligée de regarder cette femme se faire du mal pour essayer d'être normale. 

La normalité, encore un concept inventé par des gens effrayés de leurs propres différences et qui interdisaient de ce fait aux autres de les accepter. S'ils étaient malheureux, tout le monde devait l'être, n'est-ce pas ?

Mildred attrapa la main de Gwendolyn et les pleurs de cette dernière se calmèrent momentanément, tandis que leurs yeux se croisaient pour la première fois. La première sourit, la seconde la suivit.

— Rentrons. 

Lentement, main dans la main, elles empruntèrent le chemin du retour vers le manoir. 

Cette nuit-là, Mildred ne dormit pas. 

Les suivantes non plus, d'ailleurs.

Comment dormir avec un tel poids sur le cœur ? Avec la certitude d'être un monstre ? Ou, tout du moins, de servir des monstres. 

Elle se mit à rêver tout éveillée de Gwendolyn. Et l'idée de la faire sortir de là commença à germer dans son esprit.


	3. Je serai là

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 23 - Beau/Belle

L'après-midi battait son plein, l'agitation du déjeuner retombait à peine et la moitié des patients avait retrouvé le calme de leur chambre tandis que l'autre préférait l'ambiance plus conviviale de la salle commune - enfin, conviviale, tout était relatif, disons que c'était moins sinistre que la solitude et le silence oppressant des dortoirs. Mildred profita de ce creux dans son programme ainsi que de l'inattention de ses collègues pour rejoindre l'étage de Gwendolyn, où elle savait qu'elle s'était réfugiée, ne supportant que très peu de rester au milieu de la foule. Elle n'avait pas de mal à la comprendre, elle-même, parfois, aimerait pouvoir se réfugier loin de toute cette folie qui grouillait entre les murs, cette folie qui ne venait même pas des patients, mais plutôt de ceux qui les enfermaient, de ceux qui les soignaient, de ceux qui leur affirmaient qu'ils n'allaient pas bien. 

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir fuir. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Par conscience professionnelle, certes, mais surtout parce qu'il y avait Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, Gwendolyn qui n'était qu'une ombre parmi toutes celles qu'abritait l'hôpital, parmi toutes celles qu'elle croisait chaque jour, parmi toutes celles qu'elle regardait s'éteindre peu à peu, impuissante, Gwendolyn qui n'avait rien à faire ici, Gwendolyn si rayonnante au milieu de la noirceur des lieux.

Gwendolyn, dont le prénom tournait en boucle sous son esprit à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

— Infirmière Ratched, la salua-t-elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre.

— Mildred, la rectifia l'intéressée avec un sourire. 

La blonde lui sourit en retour avant de baisser le menton et de retourner à la contemplation de quelques photographies en noir et blanc. L'espace d'un instant, tandis qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas la moindre intention, l'infirmière put voir briller une étincelle dans le regard de sa patiente. Une étincelle qu'elle avait pourtant vu mourir le jour de son arrivée, et qui, depuis, n'avait cessé de se ternir encore et encore. Aujourd'hui, elle était là, faible, certes, mais courageuse. Comme elle, en somme. Affaiblie par les traitements intensifs, mais vaillante, n'abandonnant pas si facilement. 

Et elle était si **belle**.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'admirer toute la journée, la regarder scintiller et s'épanouir, grossir jusqu'à exploser en un magnifique feu d'artifices. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Les quelques coups donnés à la porte le leur rappelèrent. Les yeux bleus de Gwendolyn redevinrent éteints et elle se leva, les mains dans le dos, l'échine courbée.

— Il est temps d'y aller, annonça l'infirmier non sans jeter un regard à la dérobée à sa collègue.

Mildred prit aussitôt les devants, installant la femme dans une chaise roulante, s'abaissant à sa hauteur, cherchant à capturer son attention. 

— Je serai là à votre retour. Je veillerai sur vous.

Elle jura qu'un sourire venait de relever le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle la regardait s'éloigner et disparaître dans le couloir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'installa sur le bord du lit, feuilletant à son tour l'album photos, tâchant d'oublier la morsure de la culpabilité qui continuait de déchirer son cœur.


	4. J'étais seule...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 24 - Loin
> 
> Début du crossover, mais il n'y a pas besoin de connaître AHS, j'inclus juste un personnage de la s2 (qui, tout comme Mildred dans cet UA, travaillait dans un asile, avant d'y être internée de force).

Il y avait cette autre patiente. Longtemps, Mildred ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle était là, mais comme fondue dans le décor, aussi terne que le gris triste du mobilier. Elle paraissait comme invisible au milieu des autres qui ne cessaient de s'agiter, de brailler, de vouloir s'enfuir, de donner du fil à retordre à toute l'équipe à la fois médicale et de surveillance. Elle, elle se contentait de s'asseoir dans un coin et de ne plus en bouger de la journée, jusqu'au soir, où elle retournait à sa chambre sans que quiconque ait besoin de lui dire. Elle mangeait toute son assiette, prenait ses médicaments, suivait ses traitements. Sans jamais rechigner, soupirer ou émettre le moindre son.

Parce qu'elle ne parlait plus. Cela aussi, Mildred avait mis des semaines avant de s'en rendre compte. Au début, elle avait juste pensé que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, puis qu'elle était trop fatiguée, trop abrutie par ses soins, mais non. Elle ne parlait _pas._ Jamais. Pas un cri, pas un sanglot, pas un murmure. Rien que le silence. Et le vide de son regard absent. 

Gwendolyn, elle, l'avait aussitôt aperçue, semblable à un phare en pleine tempête. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait dit, bien avant ses collègues, de quel mal souffrait la femme. Le même qu'elle, évidemment. Et Mildred était tombée des nues. Elle n'aurait pas dû pourtant. Après tout, Gwendolyn était bien là, elle, alors pourquoi pas d'autres ? Elle était tombée des nues et quelque chose s'était embrasé en elle. Quelque chose de puissant, d'immense, d'indestructible ; la conviction que tout cela n'était pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Qu'ils faisaient tous fausse route. Mais, avec cette conviction, la terrible certitude que personne ne l'écouterait, ne la prendrait au sérieux. Parce qu'elle était une femme. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'une infirmière.

Et parce que, si elle les défendait, c'est qu'elle était forcément comme elles, et donc qu'elle ne valait pas mieux qu'une vulgaire patiente. 

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose, d'agir, sans penser aux conséquences. Parce qu'une vie était en jeu et que c'était bien là le plus important. 

— Je ne peux pas te laisser là, lui dit-elle le lendemain matin.

— Nous devons la sauver aussi, répondit Gwendolyn, la même détermination dans le regard.

Mildred acquiesça. 

Dans son coin, Judy Martin n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait et que deux femmes, une infirmière et une patiente, s'apprêtaient à l'emmener **loin** de cet enfer.


	5. ... avant d'être deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 25 - Âme
> 
> Demain, on passe au dernier recueil !

Faire sortir une patiente d'un hôpital psychiatrique n'était pas aisé.

Faire sortir _deux_ patientes d'un hôpital psychiatrique semblait mission impossible.

Pourtant, à aucun moment Mildred ne douta ou n'eut envie de reculer et de tout annuler. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas seulement parce qu'elle l'avait promis à Gwendolyn, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le supporter, n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules, jour après jour, savoir qu'elle aurait pu les aider toutes les deux, qu'elle aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'arranger les choses et qu'elle n'avait rien fait. 

C'était inenvisageable. 

Aussi, et avec l'aide de Huck, qui n'avait pas été bien compliqué à convaincre, ne pouvant rien refuser à Mildred et étant lui aussi révolté par la situation, elle alla jusqu'au bout de son plan. Qui, en soit, n'était pas bien compliqué. Elle avait attendu le milieu de la nuit, s'était introduit dans les étages endormis, avait récupéré Jude et Gwendolyn au passage et était ressorti tout aussi discrètement. Dit ainsi, cela paraissait la chose la plus enfantine au monde, mais, bon sang, elle avait bien cru que son cœur allait exploser à tout instant. Chacun de ses pas semblaient se répercuter contre tous les murs du bâtiment, contre tous les murs de la ville même. Chacune de ses respirations lui paraissait plus forte que la précédente, sans parler de son sang qui rugissait furieusement sous ses tempes. 

Un vrai calvaire. Mais, finalement, elles avaient toutes les trois passé les portes de l'asile, saines et sauves, bien qu'au bord de la nausée, et Gwendolyn n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour se jeter au cou de l'infirmière et l'embrasser. Trop surprise, Mildred ne la repoussa pas. Sûrement parce qu'elle en avait eu envie, elle aussi, sans oser se l'avouer. 

Elles voyaient enfin le bout du tunnel et, tandis qu'elles couraient à travers la nuit, fuyant l'enfer, le chant de leur **âme** s'éleva au-dessus des nuages. 

Elles étaient libres. Et bien décidées à en profiter. 


End file.
